kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Maitreya
Maitreya is a villain in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. She is one of the bosses in Mystery of the Paranormal. Story Maitreya was computer-generated being created by Phoebe that entered the FPS game environment. Maitreya was based on a digital scan of Jade Blue Afterglow. In the game, Maitreya took on a life of her own and killed an actual player. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulder and Scully were called in to investigate the bizarre murder.The situation worsened when Maitreya faced Darryl Musashi, who was easily defeated. When the Lone Gunmen entered the game and were unable to escape, Sora and Mulder went to help them. Instead of leaving the game space with them, they pursued Maitreya, who fought them once with a 14th-century broadsword and again combated them in a western-like setting, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulder were aided with Scully help this time. Eventually, the agents were able to destroy the program with Phoebe's help. With FPS in ruins, its creator, Ivan Martinez, was very despondent until the image of Maitreya seemed to reappear on his workstation - but with Scully's face. As a Boss As a computer generated being, Maitreya can be a flexible and resourcesul opponent. She can change her fighting style and appearance at random. Her forms consist of her default form, she wields a large broadsword and has a flintlock pistol as her subweapon. Her second form in similar to Bufford Tannen, as she fights with rapid six-shooter gunfire and ocassional knife swipes. Her third form is an army-like fighting style, which is more dangerous than the rest. She can use quick takedowns with will result in using reaction commands to get out of and hard hitting hand to hand combos. Her ranged attacks are firing assault rifle rounds and tossing multiple grenades. Maitreya, similar to Larxene, can create copies of herself. Except, you must find her real form in order to deal damage. She can also summon Heartless into battle with her. Default Maitreya (1st Form) Default Maitreya is very flexible and agile. She can avoid comboes with backflips and cartwheels, and counter with a large slash from her broadsword. Maitreya's sword slashes are easy to deflect and can stun her for a short minute, giving Sora enough time to get hits in. She barely generates copies of herself in this form. After reducing her HP down some, she'll envelop herself in electricity and morph into another form. Gunslinger Maitreya (2nd Form) Gunslinger Maitreya is quick and very powerful when doing long ranged attacks. Her gunshots are so lethal, that you will have to attack in close-range to keep from dying quickly. Maitreya will try to keep away from Sora as much as possible, even going as far to dash away from Sora to cancel out his attacks. This is because she will mainly focus on her gun attacks. She will rapidly fire rounds from her six-shooter and cut down Sora's HP by a lot. You can deflect her bullets back at her to stun her and move in for attacks. But be careful, as if you hit her revenge value, she'll counter with a brutal knife slash which will knock Sora backwards into the air. She'll also start using her clones more in this form. Soldier Maitreya (3rd Form) Soldier Maitreya is the most tactical and hardhitting form. Now, she can fully cancel out Sora's combos by using MMA-style takedowns and follow up with mauling him with her knife. This can be avoided by using Counter, which will make Sora grab Maitreya by her wrist and sling her around before letting her fly off across the arena, similar to Larxene. Maitreya will also use strong combat knife combos with will chop away at Sora's HP and knock him away with a strong punch. Her long ranged attacks include her firing rounds from her assault rifle and throwing grenades (which can be deflected). Trivia * It's possible to defeat Maitreya without her switching forms, usually one who has Sora's level high enough will be capable of doing so. Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Bosses